Sweet Valley High (Book Series)
' Sweet Valley High '''is a teen/young adult fiction book series created by Francine Pascal. Background It has been written by Francine Pascal, along with several ghostwriters. Sweet Valley High books began in 1983 and ended 20 years later. There are over 152 books in the Sweet Valley High series. The series revolves around identical twins Jessica and Elizabeth Wakefield living in the fictional town of Sweet Valley in Southern California. The twins and their friends/classmates and family deal with issues any teenager would: school rivalries, dating,friends, school, and more. There have been several spin off series such as : Sweet Valley Twins (or as it's sometimes called ---> Sweet Valley Twins And Friends), Sweet Valley Kids, Sweet Valley Junior High, Sweet Valley University, Sweet Valley Senior Year, and The Unicorn Club. Books There are 181 books in total Core series # 'Double' Love'' - Elizabeth Wakefield really likes Todd Wilkins and he likes her but her twin sister Jessica wants Todd for herself. Also, speculation is rampant about Marianna West, a lawyer in Mr. Wakefield's law firm. # Secrets - Enid, Liz's best friend, has a secret that she is terrified will make her boyfriend leave her. Jessica makes sure that is exactly what happens and Liz tries to put everything right. Rumors also fly about Nora Dalton, the French Teacher, thanks to jealous Lila Fowler. In the end, Elizabeth helps Enid out and Jessica is forced to become Homecoming Queen to Winston Egbert. Meanwhile, Lila was ditched by Ken when Cara told him everything. # Playing''' With '''Fire - Jessica finally gets what she has wanted: Bruce Patman. Liz is concerned that Bruce is too fast and is worried that Jessica will get hurt as she is changing her whole personality and life to fit in with what Bruce wants. However when Bruce cheats on her, Jessica gets her revenge on him. # Power''' '''Play - Chubby Robin Wilson wants to join SVH sorority Pi Beta Alpha. Liz nominates Robin for the club and Jessica is furious. Jessica does everything she can to keep Robin out and Liz does her best to make sure Robin is accepted by the club. When Robin is rejected, she realizes that the only person who was her true friend was Elizabeth. So she seeks revenge on Jessica and the other girls involved by going through a complete transformation and subsequently wins Miss Sweet Valley. When Jessica tries to publicly humiliate Robin by reminding her how ugly she was overweight and why she blackballed her from the Pi Beta Alpha, everyone shuns her. Meanwhile, Lila wanting attention from her overly busy father, begins shoplifting and getting into trouble. When Jessica is arrested and Liz confronts her for it, she learns the truth about Lila's strained relationship with her parents, along with the fact that she considers Liz: her true friend because she always put others before herself. When she asks about Jessica, Lila admits her dislike for the latter. She tells Liz how much she hates Jessica in how she mistreats others and never apologized for them. Lila also admits that she felt bad for Robin when Jessica blackballed her from the Pi Beta Alpha sorority. Mr. Fowler shows up to clarify everything. The next day, Elizabeth gets a good article written on Mr. Fowler's behalf for how caring she is. Jessica endures humiliation by her peers when an expose from The Oracle is written about her cruel behavior to Robin. # All''' Night '''Long - Jessica starts dating college student Scott Daniels who is older than she is and much more experienced. # Dangerous''' '''Love - Todd gets a motorcycle and Liz is forbidden by her parents to ride on it with Todd. She disobeys her parents with disastrous consequences. # Dear''' '''Sister - Liz wakes up from a coma following her accident and has turned into ... Jessica. She dumps Todd and starts flirting with the other boys like nobody's business. Jessica is not happy - she wants her old twin back. # Heartbreaker - Jessica loves leading on Bill Chase, who once turned her down for a date. Bill's falling for her now, though, and doesn't notice Deedee Gordon has a major crush on him. # Racing''' '''Hearts - Roger Barrett is a great runner, and when he wins a school competition Lila Fowler shows an interest. Jessica gets a job in her father's law firm, but it isn't as she expected. # Wrong''' Kind of '''Girl - Annie Whitman wants to join the cheerleading squad, but Jessica doesn't want "easy" Annie anywhere the near the team as she feels Annie's reputation will affect the squad. Elizabeth buys Jessica a dictionary to look-up the word 'hypocrite'. She ignores her sister and challenges Liz to do the same, calling selfish. So when Annie nearly attempts suicide, only then Jessica grudgingly allows her to join. # Too''' Good To Be '''True - Suzanne Devlin has come to stay at the Wakefields' while Jessica goes to New York to stay with the Devlins. Suzanne manages to charm everybody, except Roger Collins, the English teacher and Elizabeth whom isn't fooled by her charms. Suzanne tries to get his attention by hitting on him, when that doesn't work she falsely accuses him of assault. Elizabeth suspects that Mr. Collins was set up by Suzanne and must expose her treachery. # When''' Love '''Dies - Steven Wakefield's girlfriend Tricia Martin is diagnosed with leukemia. # Kidnapped'!'' - Liz is helping out at the hospital when she is kidnapped by Carl, a disturbed orderly. Confusion enters the situation when Max Dellon, a member of the band, The Droids, is arrested for the kidnapping. However, Jessica believes in his innocence and puts her scheming ways to good use by posing as Elizabeth. Her plan works well and she attends work as Liz. When Carl sees her at work, he is fooled into believing he had wrongly kidnapped Jessica. After he is caught by the police, Liz and Max show their gratitude towards her. # '''Deceptions - Jessica has fallen for Nicholas Morrow, but he has eyes for Liz! # Promises - Betsy Martin stays with the Wakefield family for a time, to Jessica's ire. Winston tries to break a pizza eating record. # Rags''' to '''Riches - Roger Barrett is a Patman! It turns out Roger's father was Bruce uncle. When Roger's mother dies, Roger goes to live with the Patmans. His uncle, Henry, welcomes him, while his Aunt Marie and Bruce snub him. On learning this, Jessica tries to split Roger and his girlfriend Olivia up, as she now wants Roger for herself. However, Roger sees her as selfish and conceited. # Love''' '''Letters - Gossipy Caroline Pearce wants to be accepted, so she invents some love letters to prove that she's got a boyfriend, because having a boyfriend apparently immediately makes someone popular. Problem is, the boyfriend doesn't exist. Also, the twins are petrified when they jump to misguided conclusions about a possible trip to San Francisco for their mother. # Head''' Over '''Heels - Bruce Patman and Regina Morrow fall in love. Regina has been deaf since birth and finds out that they have found a treatment that may restore her lost hearing, but she will have to stay in Switzerland for a year. She is finally happy with her life in Sweet Valley; she has friends, a boyfriend, and is torn whether or not to leave so she can finally hear. # Showdown - Jessica and Lila battle it out in a vicious battle over a guy named Jack, who is more than both girls realize. # Crash''' '''Landing! - Enid and her boyfriend are involved in an plane accident. Enid becomes paralyzed from the waist down, which makes it difficult for George to break up with her, which he was going to do on the day they crashed. # Runaway - Jessica is fed up with coming second to her twin and decides to run away with Nicky Shephard to San Francisco. # Too''' Much In '''Love - Bill and DeeDee clash over her clinginess. # Say''' '''Goodbye - Todd Wilkins is moving to Vermont and Elizabeth finds it hard to say goodbye. Meanwhile, Jessica tries to match up Steven with some dates from her new job, to his dismay. # Memories - Cara falls in love with Steven, Jess and Liz's brother, but Betsy Martin, his late girlfriend's sister, tries to sabotage it. Cara also gains a new friend in Liz and her relationship with Jess is strained. # Nowhere''' to '''Run - Emily Mayer is having major problems at home with her stepmother and her father is blaming her. Emily does everything she can to be helpful but nothing seems to make her stepmom happy. Emily turns to the Wakefields for help as she finds it increasingly hard to cope. Also, Mrs. Wakefield feels out of place when her husband's parents come for a visit. # Hostage'!'' - Regina and her parents are held hostage; Liz, Nicholas and Bruce try to help rescue them. # '''Lovestruck - Ken Matthews is in love with stuck-up, snobby Suzanne Hanlon and does everything he can to keep her happy, even if it means having to change his personality. # Alone''' In the '''Crowd - Lynne Henry is extremely shy and has no friends. But she is a talented songwriter. She enters a competition to write a song for the Droids and wins. # Bitter Rivals - Liz's old best friend Amy Sutton moves back to Sweet Valley. Liz is psyched, but Amy and Enid, the current best friend, don't get along. This forces Liz to make a difficult decision between Amy and Enid. # Jealous Lies Sandra Bacon and Jeannie West's friendship is almost strained over Sandy being in Pi Beta Alpha, and Jeannie not. Sandra feels that the sorority is the only thing that she has all her own, since Jeannie seems "perfect," so Sandy schemes to keep Jeannie out of Pi Beta. Steven considers leaving college, which alarms his family. # Taking Sides - Lila and Enid are after the same guy, newcomer Jeffrey French. Jessica and Elizabeth become pimps for their respective friends, not realizing that Jeffrey only has eyes for Elizabeth. When Jessica finds out, she schemes to take Jeffrey for herself. Jenny, the twins' cousin, comes to town and to stay with the Wakefield relatives. However when she discovers Jessica's plan to steal Jeffrey from Elizabeth, Jenny uses it to her advantage by annoying her. When Jessica threatens to send her back to her parents, Jenny reveals her plans to Ned and Alice. In the end, they ground Jessica for her actions. # The New Jessica - Jessica decides to change her whole appearance and become more "sophisticated." She colors her hair a deep black, begins acting very different, and tries to pursue a modeling career. Liz is very hurt and scared that she is going to lose her best friend. When the modeling director hires Elizabeth over her, Jessica realizes it's better to be herself. # Starting Over Sally Larson, Dana's cousin, moves in with her and her family. # Forbidden Love - Maria and Michael love each other, but their families are absolutely adamant against their relationship. To show their parents that they will be together no matter what, the pair become engaged. # Out of Control Aaron Dallas has problems dealing with his parents divorce, and his anger alienates him from everyone in his life. Meanwhile, Jessica attempts to make some fast cash by selling Tofu-Glo cosmetics, which becomes a complete disaster. # Last Chance Amy Sutton falls for Peter DeHaven, and has to contend with her former friend, Julie's older sister, Johanna. Elizabeth puts Peter in his place for his obliviousness towards Johanna. # Rumors Scheming Lila Fowler spreads nasty rumors about classmate Susan Stewart and scuttles any plans for her to attend the Bridgewater Ball with her boyfriend, Gordon Stoddard. # Leaving Home Elizabeth considers going to a writing school in Switzerland, and Jessica and Steven connive to keep her in California. # Secret Admirer - Penny Ayala, Liz's friend and editor of The Oracle, decides to put a personal ad in the paper. It is answered, however it is by a boy who, although finds her interesting, was pressured to respond as a joke by several of the other boys, including nasty Kirk Anderson. This angers Elizabeth enough to come up with a scheme that would have made Jessica proud, by giving him a taste of his own medicine. # On the Edge - Bruce and Regina have been dating for a while and are happy, or at least that's what Regina thinks. Scheming Amy Sutton has other plans. Regina finds out about Bruce's betrayal at a party at the Wakefields house. She confronts Liz, Bruce, and Amy and storms off. Feeling rejected, she turns to a new crowd who are into hard drugs. She snorts a line of cocaine, and it affects her heart, which had been damaged from birth. She dies at the hospital a short time later. # Outcast - Ever since Regina's death, people have been ostracizing Molly Hecht as they blame her for what happened. Liz tries not to blame Molly for what happened but finds it hard. Eventually Liz and Molly's friend Justin try to help Molly from making a mistake. # Caught in the Middle - Sandra Bacon is in love with Manuel Lopez but her parents are narrow-minded racists. When Manuel is accused of being at the scene of an incident, Sandra is reluctant to provide him with an alibi as it will mean her parents will find out about her and Manuel. # Hard Choices Enid deals with the moving in with her grandmother. # Pretenses Cara and Steven's relationship suffers through another unbelievable misunderstanding, and are introduced to Liz's new friend, Abbie Richardson, a former friend of Jessica's. # Family Secrets Jess and Liz's cousin Kelly visits town and deals with the angst from her parents divorce. # Decisions Robin Wilson's aunt offers to pay for her to attend college in New England. Robin is torn between being able to afford college and wanting to go to a school where she can also pursue her swimming and stay near Sweet Valley with George. # Troublemaker After Regina's untimely death, Bruce Patman becomes his nasty self once again. He begins tormenting Josh Bowen, a Phi Epsilon pledge, and infuriates his friend, Julie Porter. # Slam Book Fever - The slam book is introduced to Sweet Valley, and soon there's 137 different kinds of confusion as to who's dating whom. Liz is worried that boyfriend Jeffrey wants to go out with her friend Olivia Davidson. # Playing for Keeps - Jessica must enter a fashion show to compete with a girl named Pamela Janson, who threatens to steal boyfriend A.J. from her. # Out of Reach - Jade Wu wants to dance, but her strict traditionalist father disapproves. # Against the Odds - Ronnie Edwards has a problem with gambling. Jessica tries her hand at selling homemade jewelry. # White Lies John Pfeifer goes out with Jennifer Mitchell. # Second Chance Tennis pro, Kristin Thompson, has a hard time dealing with her life choices. # Two-Boy Weekend - Since boyfriend A.J. is out of town for the weekend, Jessica sees no problem with going out with handsome Chris. But never underestimate karma - Jessica has trouble shaking Chris off after A.J. comes back. # Perfect Shot - Shelley Novak: great at basketball, but dating ... not so much. Her long-time crush hardly notices her. Maybe school photographer Jim Roberts will change her mind ... # Lost at Sea - Jessica and Winston get stranded after a class trip. # Teacher Crush - Olivia Davidson develops a crush on her art teacher Stuart Bachman. # Broken Hearted Todd Wilkins returns from Vermont, and throws Liz's life into a tailspin. # In Love Again Todd leaves his snotty private school, which Jessica insists on attending, and returns to SVH. He and Elizabeth rekindle their romance. # That Fatal Night Ken Matthews is in an accident, and is left blind. He gets dumped by shallow Amy Sutton, who just can't deal with a handicapped boyfriend. Ken eventually finds a girlfriend in football team statistician Terri Adams. # Boy Trouble Patty Gilbert is having a relationship problem with her boyfriend, Jim. Will the two of them get back together? # Who's Who?''Jessica decides the boys she has been dating are all the same, she signs up with a dating agency and creates 2 different identities, she dates both boys being a different person herself. What happens when she makes a date with both for the same night by mistake...... # ''The New Elizabeth To shake off her negative self-image, Elizabeth decides to try surfing. # The Ghost of Tricia Martin Steven meets a girl who is like his late girlfriend, Tricia, to the dismay of his current girlfriend, Cara. # Trouble at Home - Alice & Ned Wakefield split up and Jessica thinks it is Liz's fault. A distraught Liz decides to move away from home, thinking if she is the cause of her parents split that they will get back together when she is gone. # Who's to Blame? Liz is cruelly blamed for her parents trial separation by Jessica, and she stays at her friend, Enid's. However, Steven and Cara discovers Jessica's cruel plot to keep their parents apart and let them divorce so she can play matchmaker to entice Ned and Alice to date other people. With evidence against her, they and Enid force Jessica to apologize to Elizabeth for her cruel actions or risk exposure which will result in a lengthy grounding and public embarrassment. She refuses and calls their bluff. # The Parent Plot Mr. Wakefield runs for mayor, while Elizabeth, Cara and Steven scheme to get their parents back together. Jessica doesn't want to see this happen and schemes to keep them apart in the hopes of being a matchmaker and have her parents date other people. However, her plans go awry when Alice learns the truth from Steven and including how much she's hurt Liz. She and Ned reconcile, while Jessica suffers a lengthy grounding and public humiliation. Cara also ends her friendship with Jessica having seen how much she's hurt Liz. # The Love Bet Liz and Todd try to get Dana Larson and Aaron Dallas together, even when both of them "don't believe in love". # Friend Against Friend - Andy and Neil are best friends and are really close. Then Charlie Cashman, a racist bully, starts picking on Andy and making Andy's life uncomfortable because he is black. Andy starts pushing Neil out in an attempt to cope with this, then one night Neil betrays his friend in a shocking way. # Ms. Quarterback - Claire Middleton becomes the star quarterback of the football team to the guys dismay, and later admiration. # Starring Jessica! - Jessica and Lila become rivals once more, as they vie to appear on Eric Parker's TV talk show. Lila gets a helping hand from her somewhat rival Bruce Patman who has his own score to settle with Jessica. However, Jessica gains an advantage in Elizabeth who is able to get the role while posing as her and making Lila miss out on the talk show by locking her inside the makeup room. # Rock Star's Girl Andrea Slade hides the fact that her father, Jamie Peters, is a rock star so people will like her for who she is. Of course, Lila and Jessica will stop at nothing to find out her connection to Jamie. Liz discovers their plan and with Cara's help, exposes them for their behavior. # Regina's Legacy - Liz gets Regina's old camera from Mrs. Morrow as a way of remembering her. She takes an incriminating photo and finds her life on the line. # The Perfect Girl - Robin Wilson is scared that her boyfriend George Warren will leave her for Vicky. In a bid to hold on to him she starts to starve herself thinking that if she is slimmer he won't leave her. # Amy's True Love Amy goes after Tom McKay, a top tennis player. He eventually comes out as gay, but she meets her true love in Tom's best friend, Barry Rork. # Miss Teen Sweet Valley Liz and Jess clash over Jess becoming Miss Teen Sweet Valley. # Cheating to Win Annie Whitman is worried about her boyfriend, Tony Esteban, especially when he begins to take steroids, so she works to break him of that habit. # The Dating Game Jessica starts dropping guys like pieces of toilet paper, but she runs into a problem when she sends a break-up text to Todd by mistake. # The Long-Lost Brother Elizabeth's friend, Sara Eastbourne's brother comes home after being in Connecticut. # The Girl They Both Loved - Artie Western and Michael Harris just can't let the past stay in the past and are in competition over April Dawson, a fellow motorbike enthusiast. # Rosa's Lie - Rose Jameson, also known as Rosa, is hiding her Mexican heritage from everyone at school because she just moved there and wants to start clean. She thinks she could be anyone she wants to be. She later discovers that the twins and their friends like her as she really is. # Kidnapped by the Cult - Jessica spends the summer doing nothing but tanning, swimming and eating the occasionally hot dog. Hence when Ned and Alice discovers her poor math grades, they ground Jessica for the summer and demand that she goes to summer school brings her grades up. She feels that nobody cares about her plight. She gets taken in by a group of people called The Good Friends. Liz is suspicious of their true motives and warns Jessica to stay away from them. By the time she realizes what they really are, it might be too late.... # Steven's Bride - Cara Walker is moving to London, Steven Wakefield is devastated, and in a bid to stay together they decide to get married. They realize that it isn't practical, and they part. Cara shares a heartfelt goodbye with Elizabeth, whom she had become close friends. # The Stolen Diary Elizabeth goes on a date with a new guy named Kris, who, when she later rejects him, gets his hands on her journal and spreads a lot of rumors about her, but thanks to Jessica, Liz's good reputation is restored. # Soap Star Jessica and a very reluctant Elizabeth get parts on a Soap opera and the soap's star cruelly attempts to break Jessica's heart, but she uses her character role to break up with him, and to exact revenge on him at the same time. # Jessica Against Bruce - Bruce Patman decides things are a little too dull in Sweet Valley and starts a secret club called "Club X"; he thinks that only men should be in this club as all girls are weak. Jessica, infuriated by this chauvinsitic declaration, decides to prove that girls are just as tough if not tougher than boys. What follows is a series of dares and pranks throughout Sweet Valley and the school. These dares and pranks disrupt a visiting delegation of foreign teachers (which Liz is a student guide of), and earns the members of Club X, detention. # My Best Friend's Boyfriend Elizabeth, while dating Todd, discovers that Todd is dating Jessica, who is also dating Rick Andover, who is also dating Betsy Martin, who is also dating Steve Wakefield, who is dating Enid Rollins, who is also dating Bruce Patman. # Love Letters for Sale Enid Rollins starts a greeting card company, in order to help Elizabeth with her pursuit of Todd. Jessica, on the other hand, decides to torment her lovers with fake letters. # Elizabeth Betrayed Someone betrays Elizabeth by plagiarizing her writings. This puts her reputation in her job at The Oracle and her friendship with Olivia on the line. This causes a major uproar as they try to find the culprit. When Jessica discovered the plagiarizer is none other than the jealous John Pfeifer(whom Liz refused a date with), she uses her scheming ways to humiliate him by exposing him to everyone at the school. Her actions restore Liz's reputation, while John's own reputation is ruined and everyone begins to shun him. # Don't Go Home With John Despite Jessica's continual warning of Lila not to go out with John after his incident with Liz, she ignores the warning and pays for it. She is almost date raped by him. Wanting revenge against Jessica for humiliating him, John begins his scheme to torment her by hurting Lila. After some help from a former girl he dated and almost raped, John is further shunned by everyone else and sent to a mental facility as he deserves. # In Love With a Prince - Dana, lead singer of the band The Droids, falls in love with Prince Albert, the twins' friend. # She's Not What She Seems Jessica befriends sophomore Paula Perrine, and Paula overtakes her by her own brand of stealthy conniving, but Jessica regains the upper hand over this latest adversary with Elizabeth's help. # Stepsisters - Annie Whitman's mom is getting remarried and Annie is thrilled. Not only does she get a new stepdad but she also gets a new stepsister. When she discovers that Cheryl is black, Annie invites all the Asian and black kids from school even though she doesn't know half of them, in a well-meaning, but misguided, attempt to prove her open-mindedness. # Are We In Love? - Cheryl and Steven Wakefield are really good friends, but in a series of misunderstandings they end up as a couple. A few people seem to have a problem with this relationship as Cheryl is black and Steven is white. # The Morning After The aftermath of the tragic prom, including the death of Sam Woodruff, Jessica's boyfriend. # The Arrest- Elizabeth is arrested for manslaughter for the death of Sam, in a drunk-driving accident. In revenge, Jessica steals Todd away from Elizabeth. # The Verdict Elizabeth is acquitted of manslaughter. She figures out that Jessica spiked her punch with alcohol and did nothing to stop her from leaving the prom, and the twins are torn apart. Feeling guilty for not showing up in support, Todd begins to suspect that Jessica had been behind Sam's death and Elizabeth's arrest. When he confronts her about it, they have a fight over it. # The Wedding Lila's divorced parents get remarried. Liz and Jess's relationship continues to suffer. Todd tries to reconcile with Liz and attempts to explain why he didn't show. When she doesn't forgive him, Todd searches for answers. He talks to a kid from Big Mesa who confesses about the night he gave the alcohol to Jessica. His suspicion for Jess grows and he too learns that she had been the one who spiked Liz's drink. Todd confronts her again for what she's done to her sister. When Jessica tries to deny it again, he points out that he knows the truth because the student from Big Mesa told on her about it and how he caught her spiking Elizabeth's drink. He tells her that she can try to play the denial game all she wants, but her deception will give her away. Todd mentions that when her family finally finds out what she's done to Liz, she would end up in jail. # Beware the Baby-Sitter Margo is ever closer to Sweet Valley, but must also contend with Josh. Todd finally tells Ned and Alice the truth about Jessica's involvement in Sam's death and her spiking Liz's drink with evidence to prove it. Angered by this betrayal, they confront her and demand answers for her refusal in not saving her sister from being tried for vehicular manslaughter. Jessica is forced to confess to everything and including how jealous she was over the fact that Liz was going to win the jungle prom queen title. She didn't want that to happen and thus spiked her drink to make her withdraw from the contest. Ned and Alice tells her off that was no excuse for her actions. Because of Jessica, she got Liz drunk and she nearly died with Sam in the car accident. What made it worse for them was the fact that she didn't even bother coming to the family to confess when she should have, which would've gotten her sister an easier acquittal. Overhearing this, Liz discovers Jessica's horrible secret and realizes how much Tod truly loves her. # The Evil Twin Margo arrives in Sweet Valley and begins her plan to become Elizabeth. Her only problem aside Josh is her former partner, James, who has betrayed her. Meanwhile Liz and Jessica's relationship continues to suffer when she confronts her for ruining her night. Margo kills James and the murder is witnessed by Todd who later realizes that Josh was innocent. He tells Steven about his suspicions and they realize that in her grief, Jessica accused the wrong person. After getting Josh released from prison, they head down to Fowler Crest to stop Margo. It all culminates at Lila's New Year's Eve bash, when Margo plans to murder Elizabeth and assume her identity. Jessica intervenes just in the nick of time and pushes Margo off her. After retrieving Liz's necklace, she realizes that the latter had murdered James and not Josh. Jessica confronts Margo and accuses her for murdering him. As she taunts Jessica, Todd, Steven and Josh arrive in time to confront her. In his anger, Josh pushes Margo out of the window and she dies on impact. This traumatic situation bonds Liz and Jess all over again. # The Boyfriend War Lila tricks Jessica into being a counsler in Kiddie Club Paradise and Mick, the sexy windbreaker at the camp has to choose who he loves. # Almost Married Elizabeth and Bruce find out that Alice Wakefield and Hank Patman are having an affair and trying to stop it all. They forge a truce to try to end the situation. When Ned finds out about it, he and Alice have a serious fight as do Hank and Marie(who also found out about the affair). Ned and Alice suffer marital problems again and live separately. Only this time, Jessica is more willing to help Liz have Ned and Alice reconcile(after learning her lesson from last time). Todd asks Liz to live with him in the Wakefield home. # Operation Love Match Elizabeth and Jessica's plot to reunite Hank and Marie Patman takes an unexpected turn. Jessica is arrested by the police when they discover her digging though the mailbox, looking the envelope containing her own letter to her boyfriend that she accidentally send off to Hank and not the letter that Liz wrote for Bruce's mother, Marie. After clarifying things with the police, Ned grounds Jessica again and that she must work at the post office part time if she wants to avoid going spending the weekend in jail. He also grounds Elizabeth after learning about her and Todd living together. # Love and Death in London Elizabeth and Jessica fall in love and almost die in London. # A Date With a Werewolf Liz falls for a dark, handsome English stranger named Luke, who has a dark secret. Jessica is bothered by strange nightmares, and she tries to convince Liz to go for the Prince of Wales instead. # Beware the Wolfman The London story is wrapped up, as Liz's friend Luke is discovered to be the werewolf; and she is destroyed by his death. # Jessica's Secret Love Jessica falls in love with an older man; the trouble is the older guy, Jeremy, is the fiance of her houseguest, Sue. # Left At the Altar Sue and Jeremy's beachfront marriage is demolished by Hurricane Jessica, who is in love with Jeremy . # Double Crossed Jeremy cheats on his new finacee, Jessica, with his OLD fiancee, Sue! # Death Threat Sue's life is on the line, and the twins smell a rat of who is behind the scheme. # A Deadly Christmas Jeremy's scheme to steal Sue's fortune is exposed, and he is arrested. # Jessica Quits the Squad Jessica finds herself in a rivalry with Heather Mallone, who becomes the new co-captain. # The Pom-Pom Wars Jessica enlists her own cheerleading squad, which includes Elizabeth! # "V" For Victory The two squads vie for victory. # The Treasure of Death Valley Liz and Jessica hear a legend regarding great treasures in Death Valley. Todd goes with them to investigate the treasure, which turns out to be a building full of kind, hot guys! # Nightmare In Death Valley The hot guys kidnap Liz and Jessica, and it's up to Todd to save his friends... but he can only choose one! # Jessica the Genius Jessica is accused of cheating on the SATs, and Elizabeth sets out to prove her twin's innocence. # College Weekend Jessica and Elizabeth visit their brother Steven at Sweet Valley University # Jessica's Older Guy Jessica and Elizabeth decide to stay at SVU, and their friends plot to bring them home # In Love With the Enemy SVH and Palisades High's rivalry becomes a bitter feud as Jessica falls for Christian Gorman, a student at Palisades and betrays Ken Matthews in the process. # The High School War Jessica and Christian aim to make their relationship work, in spite of the anger and animosity at both schools, # A Kiss Before Dying The feud between Palisades and SVH reaches a deadly conclusion when Christian Gorman is accidentally killed, and Jessica wins the surfing contest. # Elizabeth's Rival Elizabeth and Maria Slater are reunited, despite the scheming antics of Maria's current best friend. # Meet Me at Midnight The twins go to a weekend camp, and Elizabeth falls in love with a counselor, while Jessica has an internal conflict over which swimsuit to wear. # Camp Killer The counselor tries to kill Jessica, believing that she is Elizabeth. # Tall, Dark and Deadly The counselor goes on trial for the attempted murder of Jessica, and Elizabeth tries to find evidence in his favor. # Dance of Death Elizabeth goes to the prom with a new student. On the night of the prom, his tuxedo is locked up at the tailor's shop... who is actually a murderer. # Kiss of a Killer Rick Andover returns to Sweet Valley High with his hot Hollywood girlfriend, and Jessica investigates his dark past. # Cover Girls The twins get internships at a fashion magazine. Jessica aims to become a supermodel while Elizabeth aims to learn about journalism. # A Model Flirt Elizabeth's new mentor at the fashion magazine steals her idea for a column and attempts to murder Elizabeth to keep her secret. Jessica gets closer to achieving her goal. # Fashion Victim Elizabeth and Jessica team up to get their revenge # Once Upon a Time Elizabeth and Jessica travel to France to be Au Pairs for a royal family. Elizabeth falls for Prince Laurent and Jessica falls for jewel thief Jacques. # To Catch a Thief Elizabeth and Jessica are on the run after being falsely accused of stealing Antonia's diamond necklace. # Happily Ever After Elizabeth's & Jessica's names are cleared. Prince Laurent refuses to marry Antonia and proposes to Elizabeth. She refuses and returns back to Sweet Valley where she reconciles with Todd. Jacques admits to the theft and is imprisoned. Prince Laurent helps him and his father to escape. # Lila's New Flame Lila falls for the twins' brother Steven out of spite towards Jessica. # Too Hot to Handle John Pfeifer tries to terrify Lila once more. # Fight Fire With Fire John's attempt to destroy Lila ends up destroying him. # What Jessica Wants... Devon Whitelaw is the new student in Sweet Valley High who falls for Elizabeth, but Jessica wants him. # Elizabeth is Mine Todd Wilkins and Devon Whitelaw aim for Elizabeth's heart, while Jessica is plotting revenge. # Please Forgive Me Jessica celebrates her conquest of Todd, while Elizabeth's heart is broken when Devon reveals his secret homosexuality. # A Picture-Perfect Prom? Devon and Todd go to the prom together, and Elizabeth goes to the prom with Enid, as she experiments with her sexuality. # The Big Night Todd beats up Devon at the prom while under the influence of alcohol, and he and Elizabeth get back together. Jessica, on the other hand, meets up with Rick. # Party Weekend Elizabeth and Jessica learn what it's like to be (accidentally) drunk. Super Editions # Perfect Summer - the first Super Edition in the series, published in 1984. Liz and Jessica go on a coastal bicycle trip with their friends and two teachers. While on the trip, feuds are rampant, until a forest fire, set deliberately by a fellow bicyclist, brings them all together. # Special Christmas - Suzanne Devlin returns to Sweet Valley, to a predictably chilly reception, until a strange announcement is revealed. # Spring Break - Jessica and Elizabeth goes to Cannes, and they enjoy their time in Europe. # Malibu Summer - Elizabeth, Lila and Jessica are au pairs in Malibu. # Winter Carnival - A winter celebration with all the SVH kids. Liz has some unnatural resentment towards Jessica and her flippant attitude, until she has a horrible nightmare when she dreams that Jessica is dead. # Spring Fever - Elizabeth and Jessica visit a town in the Midwest, and discovers that the charms of a midwestern community are just as good as their lives in California. # Falling for Lucas Jessica's ski vacation goes from fun to fantastic when she takes lessons with ski instructor Lucas King. There's only one problem--her best friend. Lila Fowler, has fallen for him, too. Jessica's determined to keep Lucas out of Lila's clutches, even if she has to risk life and limb to do it. Meanwhile, Elizabeth joins the rescue team looking for Todd, lost in an avalanche. # Jessica Takes Manhattan - Jessica and Lila jet off to New York. # Mystery Date - Olivia Davidson meets a guy in an Internet chat room. # Last Wish - Jessica and Elizabeth Wakefield are turning seventeen, and you're invited to the biggest party in Sweet Valley history! But when tragedy strikes, be prepared. One of your favorite characters may be lost forever, and the Sweet Valley High you know and love will never be the same again. # Earthquake - An earthquake rocks Sweet Valley, and the Wakefields move in with the Fowlers. This solidifies a friendship between Jessica's family and Lila's family. # Aftershock - Olivia Davidson and some others are dead, and their lives were celebrated. Super Thrillers # Double Jeopardy - Elizabeth is the only witness to a murder. The Twins' life are in jeopardy when he thinks Jessica is Elizabeth. # On the Run - Elizabeth falls for a boy named Eric, who is hiding his true identity as a member of the Witness Protection Program. # No Place to Hide - Jessica finds an old wardrobe and discovers a new world. # Deadly Summer - The twins get summer internships at the local paper and foil an insane bomber. # Murder on the Line - Jessica is talking to her boyfriend when she hears screams from the other line. # Beware the Wolfman - Bruce Patman forgets to shave and the girls of Sweet Valley react accordingly. # A Deadly Christmas - Unlike the many other untroubled and calming Christmas's in Sweet Valley, a new stranger brings terror into the Wakefields' perfect lives. # Murder In Paradise - Alice Wakefield wins a trip to a luxurious spa run by a former college classmate who desires Alice's face. # A stranger in the House - Jessica wakes up after a long party to discover a strange person in her kitchen. # A Killer on Board - Elizabeth elopes with a stranger on a cruise ship, only to discover that he intends for her to be his next victim! # "R" for Revenge - Elizabeth must eventually save Jessica and the cheerleading squad when they are kidnapped by their new advisor. Super Stars # Lila's Story - Lila tries to stop her father's wedding to a golddigging woman and her equally scheming daughter. # Bruce's Story - Bruce and Roger are put into a competition, but their bond allows them to help each other out. # Enid's Story - Enid deals with her parents stormy relationship again, and almost falls back into the drug scene. # Olivia's Story - Olivia's cousin comes to town and almost turns her world upside down. # Todd's Story - Todd is conselling summer camp in Secca Lake but once again meets Kevin Holmes, who wants revenge on Todd. Magna Editions # The Wakefields of Sweet Valley - The story of the twins' maternal relatives. # The Wakefield Legacy : The Untold Story - The twins' father's relatives stories are told. # A Night to Remember - Jessica and Elizabeth have an idea for a Jungle themed Prom, and both want to be crowned Queen. They get so angry with each other that they rarely speak in the days leading up to the prom. Jessica fears that Elizabeth will be the winner of the title instead of her, so she sweet talks some party crashers into giving her some alcohol they had brought with them. She spikes Elizabeth's punch, gets crowned Queen, and then watches Elizabeth leave with Sam, Jessica's boyfriend. She is unable to stop them, and there is a crash with deadly consequences. # The Evil Twin''' -'' #100 in the series. Margo is close to achieving her goal of becoming Elizabeth Wakefield. She is foiled by the least likeliest of people, Todd and Jessica. # ''Elizabeth's Secret Diary -'' # '''''Jessica's Secret Diary - Jessica is tired of being the 'evil' twin # Return of the Evil Twin - Margo's twin sister, Nora, seeks revenge for her twin's death. She finds out more of Margo's true nature when she finds her own life on the line. # Elizabeth's Secret Diary Volume II''' -'' # '''''Jessica's Secret Diary Volume II - A romance blooms between Todd and Jessica while Todd is still in Vermont. # Elizabeth's Secret Diary Volume III - Sam Woodruff+Elizabeth=A serect fling down the drain # Jessica's Secret Diary Volume III - A movie director is offering her the star role in a movie! # The Fowlers of Sweet Valley - The story of the ancestors of Lila Fowler. # The Patmans of Sweet Valley - The story of Bruce and Roger Patman's ancestors. Category:Series